


Camera

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn date, Fluff, M/M, tis the season fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: It’s the middle of autumn, and the leaves are changing colours and falling out. Momo wants to go on a date with his darling.





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> we re in the middle of cocktober snd instead of posting my porn i post fluff :pensive:

“Yuki!”

Snap.

Yuki chuckled, a gust of wind suddenly blowing in his hair, making strands of silver fly onto his face. Snap. “Another one?” His lips curved upwards, affection twinkling in his eyes while giving his boyfriend a knowing look.

Momo grinned, lowering the camera down momentarily. “I can’t help it, darling ! You’re sooooo handsome, you look beautiful in every pose possible!” Snap.

“Beautiful? Is that truly the word you’d use for me ?” Yuki laid back against a tree, absentmindedly twirling his hair in between his fingers.

Momo nodded enthusiastically, his face warm— was it from the cold weather or from Yuki? “Of course! You’re super duper ultra mega beautiful ! And handsome, of course!”

Yuki laughed quietly once again, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Typical Momo. “Right, of course.” 

A shuffle from Momo, and another snap. 

They were in a park, on a saturday morning of autumn on their day off. The leaves were mixed together from a lovely shade of green, almost neon— sort of like Yuki’s image colour, to the bright oranges and deep crimson. The range was still pretty wide, not having completely turned uniform, as the weather was only cold enough to barely flush their skin.

As much as Yuki disliked the outside, Momo had seemed like he  _ really _ had wanted to go on this date together the past few days. And, since he always went along with Yuki’s demands (which were typically in the lines of ‘let’s stay together in bed today’), the older man decided to finally indulge him. 

“You know, when you brought the camera, I thought we’d take pictures of the leaves. Not me.” There was no heat in his words, and he had a playful placed on his face. Yuki raised his hand up to his temple to replace the strands of hair that had fallen out of their place behind his ear. 

Snap.

“Of course I have to take pictures of you! I have to remember every moment we’ve spent together, so when we’re crinkly old man Momo and old man Yuki, we can look at these pictures and say things like— ‘Woah, old man Yuki! You used to be so handsome, but now you’re even more super handsome!’” 

Yuki shook his head, a playful expression never leaving his face.  “That makes no sense, Momo. How would I be more handsome as an old man? I’ll probably just be wrinkly and crusty, and you’ll get tired of me.” There was no way this was true, and they both knew this. Yuki simply wanted to humour Momo.

Momo gasped loudly, as if offended by what Yuki had just said about himself. “Darling! I’ll  _ neeeeever _ get tired of you ever ever! Never ever! I’ll love you till I die ! And then, I’ll love you in the afterlife, and the life after the afterlife. I’ll love you for infinity!”

Yuki detached himself from the tree, the dried out leaves making crackling sounds under his feet as he walked back towards Momo. The wind was pretty strong today, and it kept disheveling him almost every minute. He probably should’ve thought about grabbing a hair tie before they left the house. “Really?” 

Snap. Momo lowered the camera again, nodding. “Really!”

“You promise?” 

“I promise!” 

Yuki smiled affectionately, his eyelashes fluttering as he lowered his gaze. This was just their usual banter, what they’d typically call their “couple act”, almost. Yet, it was making him feel so warm inside. Looking back at his boyfriend, he noticed the soft, lovely expression decorating Momo’s young features.

Maybe… “Ah, Momo. Give me the camera for a second.” 

Pretty much instantly, Momo hurriedly hopped towards Yuki and removed the thin security strap of the camera behind his neck. He placed it behind Yuki’s neck, and smiled. “All set!”

Yuki smiled. “Thank you.” He wasn’t actually planning on taking any pictures of the scenery, so Yuki removed the strap off his neck and rearranged the settings to ‘Portrait’ mode (Momo had kept it as ‘Landscape’ while taking pictures of him, but in the end the pictures were still good enough for him. ) “Mo— “ Before he had the chance to act out his plan, Momo had already ran off towards a pile of scattered leaves and Yuki sighed affectionately.

It was pretty cute how even if Momo was 25, old enough to marry and have children, he still had some sort of childish soul at heart. It was one of the many things Yuki adored about Momo, and one of the multiple reasons he was completely head over heels for him.

Yuki raised the camera to his eye level, and focused the objective on the younger man. “Momo, pose.”

Instantly, Momo turned towards Yuki and did an extremely cute peace sign, winking. One of his typical idol pose, Yuki thought, but it was still a very cute one nonetheless. 

Snap.

Another gust of wind, and a small leaf fell on top of Momo’s hair.

Cute. Snap.

Eh, let’s take another one.

Snap.

One more? Snap. 

“Yuki!! You took so many ! Lemme see! “ Momo ran back towards his boyfriend, his boots crushing the leaves on the path under his weight. 

Placing himself on the left of Yuki, he looked over his boyfriend’s arm to see the pictures. “Woah!! The lightning is so good, what did you do?— Oh!! Momo-chan looks especially cute here~” He pointed at himself, grinning.

“You kind of look like a parpe.” 

Momo pouted. “I think this jacket is really cute, meanie Yuki!” As typical of Momo fashion, he was wearing a pastel pink coat, similar to the ‘King Pudding’ photoshoot one the producers made him wear. He honestly loved it so much, he had decided to buy one for his everyday wear.

Yuki snorted, poking Momo’s pouty cheek, “It does suit the colour of your face. You look like a strawberry.” 

“Meanie Yuki!!” 

The silver haired man simply smiled in response, and he decided it was finally time to put his plan into action. The unofficial name of the plan? Taking a cute picture of Momo embarrassed….or TACPOME, for short.

Yuki leaned in closer to Momo’s temple, delicately placing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The other semi froze in surprised, but relaxed almost instantly.

Except Yuki wasn’t done there.

With no warning whatsoever, he gently placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s flushed skin, the quiet sound of lips against skin only the both of them could hear in the windy park. Turning his head to the left, he let out a hot breath of air directly onto Momo’s ear, warming it up in the same occasion as flustering him.

“I love you, Momo.”

Instantly, Momo’s face completely flushed. His skin turned from a lovely pink to a deep shade of red, resembling a tomato. Adorable.

Yuki raised the camera over their heads, and smiled towards the lenses, a smug expression on his face.

Snap.

The older man opened the gallery and hummed, putting his hand in front of his mouth as to muffle his laughter as he looked at the pictures of Momomato. “You know, this was a really good idea after all.”  

“Ah- Yuki!! Unfair!” Momo pouted, taking the camera out of Yuki’s criminal hands, placing it back around his neck (for safety), and opening the gallery to look at the picture the older man had just taken. His own face looked shocked and was completely red, while Yuki’s still looked super handsome. “This is totally unfair ! I was unprepared for a Yuki attack !”

Yuki couldn’t help himself, and he puffed out a laugh, making Momo’s expression twist in embarrassment. “A ‘Yuki attack’? What is that supposed to be?” Yuki shifted closer to Momo, making sure they were chest to chest, and grasped his boyfriend’s hand into his. 

The contact made Momo’s brain almost fry itself out. “U-Uhm. Y-You know- like, when you get close to me, and you’re super ultra handsome...a-and you make Momo-chan weak in the knees…” His talking turned into mumbling towards the end, and he kicked his feet as he was fixating a spot on the ground.

“Hmm…” Yuki hummed absentmindedly in acknowledgement, and his gaze quickly shifted to Momo’s lips, an idea in mind. While the other was focused on whatever leaf he was staring intensely at, the older man leaned in and pecked the corner of Momo’s mouth. “...Like this? Would this be a ‘Yuki attack’ ?”

Momo suddenly came back to Earth, and he placed his free hand on his face, embarrassment making itself extremely obvious on his face. “Yuki— Yukiohmygod- Y-You can’t just….” Momo’s eyes shifted anxiously, looking around quickly. “W-We’re in the middle of the path….”

Yuki shrugged, grabbing Momo’s hand out of his face. He placed his hand on the younger one’s cheek, and gently stroked the skin with his thumb, a gesture filled with affection. “Let them see.” 

“But—“ Before Momo had the chance to protest, Yuki placed his lips on top of Momo’s. They were both kind of chapped from the cold, and it might not have been the softest kiss they’ve had to experience, but the warmth was present and making itself known.

Yuki teasingly licked Momo’s lips, who responded immediately and opened his mouth in defeat. No matter where they were, Momo could never resist Yuki. The kiss was mostly innocent, filled with love and feelings of affection for each other. 

As they broke the kiss, Momo blinked a few times, a bit of a dazed look in his eyes. “Yuki…” The puffs of hot air in between them were visible as the temperature had dropped over the last hour, and their body temperature had warmed up from each other. 

Yuki smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Let’s go home, Momo.”   
  



End file.
